Adorable Harry
by Ice-Snow Witch
Summary: One-shots of my ideas and Harry is adorable in all of them , I hope anyway . There will be crossovers and slash . Feel free to use any ideas .


**There are lots of ideas that I want to write and read as stories but since my writing isn't good enough for long stories , I will be posting one-shots of my ideas with hopes that somebody will like it to make a story or even get inspiration from them ! Everybody can use this ideas , no need to pm me about it . Just I love to know If you make a story of them or you got inspired from them so I can read them :)**

 **Most of these will be crossovers and Slash so If you don't like it , just don't read it .**

 **I don't own anything but my own plot c:**

 **This chapter is a Sekirei x Harry Potter crossover , enjoy it ^^**

'So my ashikabi is ..him?' Sekirei Number 5 , Mutsu thought sourly . Just recently he managed to track his ashikabi to this park and defeated thugs that were attacking him but now he wasn't sure about this ashikabi . That brat was too spoiled for his taste really . Mutsu can image what would happen If he winged by this boy . He would be a collector for sure , going after every sekirei he saw like they were toys and Mutsu will be one that have to do all dirty work ...

Surely there was a reason that this boy was chosen to be his ashikabi , right ? He couldn't be that bad . He once again checked the blonde boy . There he was , still ranting about how he would let Mutsu to be his "servant" . Well , there wasn't any possible way to stop heat that burning inside his body than being winged and since this boy was ashikabi he reacted ... He began to walk toward the boy and stopped right next to him . The blonde boy snapped from his rant and looked up to Mutsu as sekirei grabbed his face .

Mutsu let out a sigh before closing his eyes and slowy dropping his face toward boy's . Then Mutsu stopped . This boy wasn't one he was feeling reaction but how ? There wasn't nobody else here , park was completely empty . No there was somebody , somebody behind the bench . Mutsu slide blonde boy aside and quickly jumped over bench . He was there , lying in cold ground . Rags covering his small body , long black hair hiding this face . Mutsu took small body on this arms slowly , carefully uncovering his face . Boy gave a harsh cough before openning his eyes slowly .

Mutsu lost his breath at two emerald pools staring him and he just knew that this fay was his ashikabi , his soulmate , a fallen angel that he will take to heaven whatever happened .

 **Line Here Line Here Line Here**

What was he going to do ?

What was he going to do ?

How would even manage to find Kuu-chan ?

What If something happened to her ?

Kuu-channnnnn !

Shina was ready to cry that moment . City was just so big and Kuu-chan was just so small ! And there was those bad sekireis who want to capture Shina and take him to their ashikabi but Shina won't allow them . He will only get winged by his really ashikabi . Those was thoughts that clouded Shina's mind so he didn't noticed other person who was walking towards him untill last minute .

*crash*

" I'm so sorry ! " Shian cried as he tried to untangle himself from person he crashed .

"No , it's okay . I also didn't notice you . " A soft voice said , making Shina enchanted . Shina blushed when he looked person he crashed . The boy he crashed was slightly more shorter than Shina with long black hair and those gorgeous emerald eyes . He looked like a fay with his fair skin . The boy looked down before sighing with relief .

" Good thing that eggs aren't broken , I want to suprise Mutsu before he woke up . " He smiled at Shina , making boy even redder . Shina helped boy up and gathered his shopping bags . His eyes went towards chocolates and his belly give a embaressing sound . The boy gave him another kind smile .

" Do you want to come and have a breakfast with me and my friend ? " He asked . Shina looked shyly at him before nodding , this boy made him fee safe and somehow he knew that the boy wouldn't hurt Shina like others . He made Shina all warm inside ,. Was this reacting ? Was this boy his ashikabi ?

" Then lets go before Mutsu wake up . " He grabbed Shina's hand and pulled him with him . Shina knew answer of his question that moment .

 **Line Here Line Here Line Here**

Burning . Everything was burning . There was nothing else but flames . Though he knew flames closely , this time he felt strange .

Was he Homura ? Was he Kagami ? Why he was here ? and most important question ... Where was here ?

All he remember was coming to Izumo inn after a long time and throwing himself to bed . Did he burned inn ? No , these flames didn't feel hot , these flames ...

" Who are you ? " a voice said , making Homura turn sharply . He was just standing here , between all flames and not showing any sing of fear . Those emerald eyes shining with innocent curiousy . " What are you doing in my dream ? "

Dream ? Was he in a dream ? Then why he was seeing this boy ? Sekirei only dreamed somebody when ... No . It wasn't possible , he didn't got any ashikabi and certainly not any male ashikabi . In deeps of his hearth , he knew that this boy was his ashikabi but he scared to believe it . What If it wasn't true , what If it was a real dream ? He took a deep breath before looking boy again , taking all his features to his mind and his heart .

" My name is Homura , my ashikabi-sama ."

 **So ... end of my first one-shot , I hope you enjoyed it c: I was planning to add some Omc sekireis and Sekirei Number 13 Amebane but I was so sleepy so this is it . I'm planning to do a Shokugeki no Souma , Blood+ , Sky High or some other crossovers soon hopefully .**


End file.
